


Missing scenes

by Rangerfan58



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: Title is basically a giveaway though more detail is in disclaimer





	Missing scenes

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. This is set both after The Shredder Strikes Back and The Search for Splinter with a small section also devoted to Return to New York and I will denote which section is which partly by starting out right after the guardian reported the turtles' apparent death and mentioning the time skip

"With the turtles dead we shall simply have to deal with Shredder ourselves when he attacks"

"Indeed, still to lose the last link to Guardian Hamato Yoshi is a hard blow"

"However we must accept that loss and be prepared for an attack by Shredder at any moment"

"Agreed, we shall increase the Guardians's patrol for that reason and order them to report back regarding anything that might concern us"

"Very well, let us hope though that Shredder does not find us for now"

"Our Guardians will take the loss of the turtles hard, even if they are professionals they will need time to mourn, as do we"

"Mortu will have to make the schedule arrangements then"

"Very well"

And so the next two months weren't the easiest for the Utrom's or the Guardians but the Guardians proved their professionalism despite their deep mourning and kept an eye out for trouble

"Sir...I think I spotted activity at Shredder's location"

"Then let's check it out"

When they saw the turtles alive they reported such to their superiors, and along the way discovered where Leo had left Splinter by Splinter's orders, fortunately in a way Splinter's history had been told to the Guardian's even after Hamato Yoshi's death and so he was recognized instantly

"One of you take Splinter to headquarters, his injuries are serious but he's still alive at the moment"

"What about the rest of us?"

"We obey orders and help the turtles win the fight"

And so that's exactly what they do and when they return to headquarters they discover that Splinter had been put in the stasis pod in time

"Now what?"

"Now all we can do is wait and hope that the turtles don't find us"

"They'll be looking for their master"

"True, but all we can do is wait and see where that leads us, in the meantime Splinter is in need of much healing"

A month later and Splinter's condition was still serious enough to keep him in stasis and the Utrom's were uncertain of his survival. When the turtles infiltrated and wound up on the transmat device and transported to who knew where an emergency meeting was held

"What will we tell Splinter when he's safe to wake up?"

"I have no idea, Mortu?"

"I'm unsure either, but I propose we do our best to find a way to bring them home with the transmat device"

"Then we shall try and find out where they were sent"

Suddenly one of the Guardian's reported that Splinter was healed enough to be brought out of stasis

"But how, his condition..."

"Apparently it wasn't as serious as we believed it to still be"

"Then we shall bring him out of stasis and explain the situation"

And so that's what they do and then spend the next eight hours doing what they could to bring the turtles home and hope that it wasn't too late. In the meantime Splinter tells the Guardian's stories about his sons and learns that he was still recovering slightly from his injuries but that overall he was okay and once he was told that his sons had been found and were being brought home he headed towards the transmat knowing that he would have to stop his sons from attacking allies once more out of mistaken beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is one of potentially only a few one shots while I am taking a hiatus from long projects after working over two years on one long project and just beginning another


End file.
